Growing up on The Sandlot
by rockstar54
Summary: Ruth Rodriguez grew up playing on the sandlot just like her dad. Just when she thinks her life is prefect Logan Samuel's moves to town. Just like in all the fairytales they fall in love. Even though their love story isn't like a fairytale at all. It's a story all their own.
1. The baseball bat

Summer of 1985

* * *

Ruth's POV

It was awesome. Being able to wake when I wanted to. If you havn'nt already guessed it's the first day of summer. To tell you truth, I hate my alarm clock. So, I won't be missing it over the summer would be awesome I could tell. It would be full of baseball, pool parties(I have a inground pool at my house. Hey, having a dad that plays for the LA Dodgers pays off) carnivals, and most of all pulling pranks on the Phillips my dad when he was a kid I play on the sandlot. I play with the six best girls in the world.

Faith Smalls- Is my my best friend in the whole world. We've been friends since kindegarden. She's quiet and shy. She can alco be kind of emotional. The exact opposite of me. We're the exact definition of opposites attract. Faith has waist lenghth blonde- brown hair and green eyes. At the sandlot she's left feild.

Sally Paladorus- Is my other best friend in the world. We've been best friends since the second grade. She's funny, she's the type of girl that will make you laugh when your crying. Sally is a animal lover. So she never really believed the story of the beast. To be honest none of us do except our brother , but more on them later. Sally has black hair, blue eyes, freckles and at the sandlot she's second baseman.

Alexis 'Lexi' Porter- Has her father's temper. She can bad talk anybody specificlly Emma 's also ready to pick a fight if need be.I'm usally the one that has to talk her down. She has shoulder length red hair and cobolt blue eyes. We've been friends since about the third grade. She's catcher on the sandlot.

Jessica ' Jessie' McClennan- Is a fashionista. She can't resist a good sale when she sees one. But she's not afraid to get her hands dirty. She has thick goden hair thats to die for and lavendar eyes that drive boys wild. She's a terrific baker. She always making us snacks for when we play baseball. She's made cupcakes, cookies, she even made a three layer cake once! She's the best first baseman.

Missy Denunez- Is the best pitcher. That girl can throw a hell of a curve ball. She also knows how to put on makeup. She kind of has to because she has horrible acne. Missy has dark skin and black hair that's in a new style everyday. She can sometimes be sassy but is really nice for the most part.

Dianne and Grace Timmons- Are cousins. Dianne's dad is Timmy and Grace's dad is 's deaf so Dianne has to speak for her. Grace has honey brown hair and aqua eyes and is third baseman. Dianne has short, dark brown caurly,hair and blue- gray eyes and she's right feild.

And then there's me Ruth Elizabeth Rodriguez- Ruth for short. If you haven't guessed already I'm named after Babe Ruth. I have brown hair that comes hafeway down my back, tan skin from playing baseball( and my dad's mexican heritage)and hazel eyes. I'm the batter on the sandlot. I have an annoying twin brother named Ben ( after my dad), a angel of a mom , a dad that plays for the LA Dodgers. And six great girlfriends.

Even though we're short a couple of people on the team. Me and the girls have a great time a the sandlot on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays ( the boys get Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays but, like I said more on them later.) We're not just girls that play baseball together. We're all friends... _best _friends and we plan to stay that way.

* * *

Later that day, about ten o' clock I was biking to Faith's house. I was wearing jeans, PF flyers, a red t-shirt and a Dodgers baseball cap. My hair was in a braid ( thanks to my amazing mom) and my baseball glove, bat and ball were all in the basket of my bike. Always every morning during the summer we meet at Faith's house at 10;45. It was our day to be at the sandlot and I have no idea what the boy's are doing. Their all probally at the pool looking at the 'sexy girls' . I swear boys can be perverts sometimes. I may as well tell you about them before I forget.

Benjamin 'Ben' Rodriguez Jr- Is MY twin 're both twelve but we're going to be thriteen in August. We both have , brown hair ( his is more black), tan skin, hazel eyes and I'm an inch taller than him. So, when people that don't know us met us , they assume that I'm older. That really pisses him off. Their's always a competition between us simply because we're each the captain of a sandlot team. You see, there are two different sandlot teams one boyand one girl team. I'm the captain of the girs team and he's the captain of the boys team. So, every Sunday each team has a competition against each other. We both have one thing in common though, we both _hate_ the Phillips kids ( more on them later.).On the sandlot he's batter like me.

Nickolas 'Nick' Smalls- Is Faith's older brother he's fourteen. He's second baseman. He has sandy blonde hair, blue eyes , tall , extremley smart. He's always building rockets and other gadgets, when he's not on the sandlot of course.

Austin Palladorus- Is Sally's older brother. On the sandlot he's left field. He has black hair, broad shoulders. He's a quite handsome fifteen year old. He'll make you laugh until you pee your pants.

Gregory Porter- Is Lexi's little brother. He has brown hair and green eyes. He's short and fat. He's ten but he acts like a sixteen year old. He can sometimes be a little pervert. He's catcher like his sister.

Andrew McClennan- Looks basically the same as his dad. Only his hair is more blonde. Josh has ADHD so he's _really_ hyper. He's eleven and first baseman.

John Denunez- Is pitcher like his sister. He likes to think he's cool but he's just as annoying as all of our brothers. John thirteen going on fourteen.

Eric and Ricky Timmons- Like their sisters, are cousins. Eric's dad is Tommy and Ricky's dad is Timmy. Eric is third baseman and Ricky is right feild.

* * *

When I got to Faith's house it was 10;42 , three minutes to spare. When I got to Faith's room I noticed that everybody was there except for Jessi. She was probally shopping. I took my seat in Faith's green desk chair. Missy was sitting on the floor , her hair was in some kind of braid that wrapped around her head. Lexi, Grace and Dianne were sitting on Faith's bed. Sally was sitting on a red footstool and Faith herself was seated on the window ledge and looking out the window.

''Hey guys.'' I said.

All the girls responded with hellos.

''So any new-'' Sally started but was interupted when Jessi came bursting in to the room with an armload of shopping.

''Sorry I was late guys it was this huge-''

''Sale.'' The rest of us said together.

''And I couldn't miss it.'' Jessi finished as she sank down in to the purple beanbag chair.'' But that's not all.''

''What?'' Is it a supercute skirt that you can't buy and you want us to buy it for you?'' Lexi teased.

''No.'' Jessi said giving Lexi a mean look.

''Spit it out girl.''Missy said.

''Oh all right you guys aren't in the mood for guessing. Okay so I was walking past the thrift shop and I saw an exact replica of Babe's Ruth's baseball bat.'' Jessi finished with an excited grin.

I was not so exicited. I mean, it was just one of those cheap replica things. They make them all the time. One the other hand, my friends had the exact opposite reaction from me.

''Oh my god we_ have_ to get that bat.'' Lexi said.

''No we can't .'' Jessi said.'' It costs like 150$ even if we put all our money we won't have enough.''

''We could raise the money.'' Faith suggest. Faith's ideas were usally the best.

''How?'' I asked still uncertain about this idea about 'replica of the Babe Ruth bat''.

Meanwhile , Dianne was looking at Grace who was talking in sign language to her.

Dianne said,'' According to Grace she says we should look a the bat before buying it.''

''Agreed.'' Sally said quickly.

As if on que _all _of my friends jumped up,and ran out the door. Faith stopped at the door and said ,'' Don't worry Ruth, they'll probally lose intrest in it as soon as they see it.''

I could only hope.

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter in Ruth Rodriguez's summer adventure. This story spans from the summer Ruth turns 13 to the summer she turns 18 and maybe beyond. Please reveiw. More reviews= faster updates.**


	2. Three way competition and Logan

**Okay this is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it.:) Please review your reviews mean the world to me.**

* * *

Ruth POV

When I caught up with the girls they were all crowded in front of the thrift shop window. When I saw the bat it looked just like a regular bat only it had Babe Ruth written on the side. I didn't think to much of it but the girls were all about it.

''Oh mt god we _have _ to get that bat.'' Lexi gushed.

''Like I said before how are we going to raise the money?'' I asked. That got eveybody quiet.

'' See guys there's the bat.'' someone said. We all turned toward the voice. Jessi's little brother Andrew, and the rest of the sandlot boys were walking towards us.

''Ummm how do you guys know about the bat?" Dianne asked.

'' I was just doing some brotherly spying.'' Andrew said batting his eye lashes.

''You little twrip.'' Jessi growled charging forward.'' I going to kill you. Dad told you not to spy on me!''

''Hey, hey don't hurt me I'm the youngest.'' Andew said throwing his hands in front of his face.

''What does that have to do with anything?" Jessi snarled. She was curently being held back by Lexi and Missy.

'' I'm the youngest so I'm the most loved.'' Andrew explained.

Before World War lll started I asked, '' Why are you guys looking at the bat?"

Before Ben or any of the boys could open their mouths a new yet filmiliar voice intervened,'' To buy it you goofs.'' it was Stephan Phillips and a bunch of his little league punks rallying behind him. I disliked Stephan but I _hated_ his twin sister Emma. Yes, they were twins just like me and Ben.

'' What do you want Phillips?'' Ben spat.

'' That baseball bat Rodriguez.'' Stephan replied.

I took that chance to interupt,'' Umm no your not me and the girls are going to be the owners of that bat.'' I didn't really want the bat but I could sense that a not-so-friendly competition was just around the corner and I wasn't one to back out of a competition.

'' Ben, tell your sis to buzz off.'' Stephan snarled. Stephan hates me because I refuse to go out with him on a regular basis.

'' Oh hell no you did not just tell me to buzz off Stephan James Phillips.'' I growled charging forward.

''Well unless your deaf I just did.''Stephan snapped.

''Phillips you don't want to get her pissed. She'll cream your a-'' Gregory started.

'' Shut up Gregory.''I growled then I turned to Ben and Phillips.''Okay we're wasting time. Met up at the sandlot a five o' clock and we'll talk buisness.''

'' AM or PM .'' Stephan mocked.

'' What do you think Phillips?''I asked. I mt mond though , I waned to ask _Phillips why are you such a little jerk._

* * *

When we _finally_ reached the sandlot it was about 11;20. Just as we were walking out to the feild Sally said,''Wait!'' We need to finish our meeting.''

There was a audible groan as everybody walked back to the dugout.

'' Okay any new business.'' Sally said taking charge like she always did.

''Ooh me! Pick me !'' I squeaked waving my hand in the air.

'' Okay.. Ruth.'' Sally said .

''My Dad's coming home!''I said eagerly.

'' We know that Ruth he comes home _every_ Friday.'' Dianne said.

This was true. During the week my dad was in LA but he came home on the weekends. And I get super excited every time.

''Hey Lex don't _you_ have some news.''Jessi asked.

''Yeah.''Missy said.'' You told us.''

''But I don't want to.'' Lexi whined.

'' Lexi you _have_ to.''

''Oh all right. I flunked history and I have to take summer school!''

'' WHAT!'' we all screamed.I'm pretty sure we broke the sound barrier.

'' And if I don't pass the test they say next year I'll have to spend after school studying instead of playing baseball!'' Lexi wailed.''My life's over.''

'' This can not be happening!'' I yelled.'' Your the best catcher we've had-''

''The _only _catcher we've had Ruthie.''Sally corrected.

''Shut up Sally and don't call me Ruthie. Anyway, how are we going to find another catcher.''I said. At this point I was almost as upset as Lexi.

''Ruth it's only Monday, Tuesday and Thursday so I'll only miss one day of baseball.'' Lexi sniffled she was on the verge of tears.

Faith who had been surprisingly quiet finally said,'' Don't worry Lex I'll help you study.''

''All right before someone starts crying let's play some baseball.''Sally said.

Wordlessly we all walked to our positions on the feild.

''PLAY BALL!'' Lexi hollered.

''Okay Missy give me your worse.'' I called.

As Missy got ready to throw her heater I smiled. This was going to be the best summer ever.

* * *

We finished up at about 4:50. While the rest of the girls were leaving I stayed behind because of the 'meeting' Ben, Stephan and I were suppose to have at five. Ben didn't waste any time getting there he was there one minute after five it was Stephan that took forever.

At 5:20 Ben said,'' Ruth let's go home he's clearly not coming.''

''Then who is that?'' I asked pointing to the kid in a little leauge uniform that was riding towards us.

When Stephan stopped in front of us he had a huge smirk on his face that ment nothing good he said,'' Guys I came up with the prefect plan.''

''Yeah and I bet that plan benifets you the most.''Ben said.

''Okay so what are we going to do?''I asked and when both the boys were silent I said,'' Okay so I think we should do a competition. The first group of people to raise the most money by the end of the summer gets the baseball bat.''

''I like it simple and to the point.'' Ben said

Stephan wasn't so pleased,''Hey dorks why don't we just have a baseball game or something?''

''Because Stephan we'd cream you.'' I said laughing.

Stephan who was more than pissed rode off and Ben and I started walking home.

''So has dad come home yet?'' I asked as I started to throw a ball in the air and catch it.

''No. Mom said he got caught in some wicked traffic on the way home and he probally won't be home until tomarrow.''

''Ugh.''

''Hey, there's a new kid that moved in next door.''

''Really boy or girl?''

''Boy.''

''Oh great. Now I have two boys that will be spying on me.''

Me and Ben had to walk a _long_ way home because due to Dad's career choice we lived on the rich side of town. So Stephan lived just a block away from we got home Mom was cooking dinner.

''Hey Mom.''I said giving her a hug.'' What's for dinner?''

''Pizza.''Mom said returning the hug.

''Yes!''Ben said

As I waited for Mom to finish fixing dinner I sat out on the back patio and watched the sun set. I looked at the pool. Oh I couldn't wait to swim in of a sudden a basketball hit me on the head. As I was rubbing my head a boy came over the fence and ran towards me.

'' Are you all right ?'' he asked.

I looked and saw these blazing green eyes staring at me.

''Yes I'm fine.'' I answered. When I got up I finally got a good look at him. He was kinda tall with brown hair and blazing,bright green eyes. I was stunned.

''Sorry about the basket ball. Umm my name's Logan. What's yours?'' Logan said.

''Ruth...Ruth Elizabeth Rodriguez.'' I said I was already blushing!

''Well do I need to call you Ruth Elizabeth Rodriguez or just Ruth .'' Logan asked. How was he keeping so calm?!

''Ruth's fine.''I replied getting more flustered by the minute.''I have to go .''

''Bye.''

''Bye ''

When I got back inside the house I asked Ben,'' What does that new kid look like anyway?''

Ben answered,''You just met him you dweeb.''

I was shocked.


	3. Babysitting

**So you finally meet Logan. Here's chapter three. Let the competition begin! Thank you to all that reveiwed and if you haven't review yet PLEASE DO! Your reviews make my day!**

* * *

The next day since it wasn't my day to go to the sandlot so I decided I'd call up the girls and have a pool party. When I got downstairs Ben was gone he was probally already at the sandlot.

Before I could even pick up the phone Mom asked, ''Hey honey can you come here from a minute?''

''Yeah Mom.'' I said groaning inwardly.

When I got in the kitchen Mom had some kind of cassarole in her hand,''I want you to take this to the Samuels next door.''

''Okay.''I replied. I looked fine on the outside but on the inside I felt like getting don't let Logan answer the door let it be his mom or someone other than him, I silently prayed. After what happened last night I'd be too embarassed to speak to him ever again.

When I rang the doorbell my hands were shaking so much I almost dropped my Mom's cassarole.A lady that I guess was Logan's mom opened the door. _Thank God _I thought.

''Hello.''she said with a warm smile.

''Hi. Ummm I have this cassarole from my live next door.'' I explained quickly. I get shy around adults I haven't met before.

''Thank you how sweet.'' she said taking the cassarole from me.

''Umm Mom .''came a voice from inside the house. I looked around her and saw Logan wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. . God.

Logan continued,''I heard the doorbell.''

''Oh sweetie this is Ruth she lives next door.''Logan's mom explained.

''Yeah I know.I met her last night.'' Logan said giving me a smile that made me melt. Wait..._what!?_

Even though we had already 'met' Logan, walk foreward and shook me hand. I can tell you now that I have never shook hands with a boy that I had just met the day before that had just came out of the shower.

''I have to go I have a busy day.'' I lied. I just wanted to get out of there before I fainted.

''Alright see you around.''Logan said looking at with those green eyes that made god I almost said it again.

''See you.'' I managed to squeak out before turning abruptly and leaving.

* * *

After calling all the girls and inviting them to the firdt offical pool party of the summer I changed in to my turquoise bikkini. This was only my thrid or fourth time wearing a bikkini so I haven't really gotten used to it yet. Jessi lived the closest so she came first,then Missy, then Lexi, then Dianne and Grace, then Faith and finally were all wearing bikkinis(it was Faith's first time so she natrally looked mortified).I started out by doing a graceful swan dive in to the deep end and the rest of the girls did likewise.

''Ahhh this is the life.'' Lexi said,''No pests, nobody by the name of Phillips, just me chillin' with my girls.''

''So Ruth what's the scoop on this so called competition thing.'' Jessi said . She was calmly floating on her back trying to get a tan.

''Whoever raises the most money by the end of the summer gets the bat.''I explained as I began to dog paddle to the oppisite side of the pool,''Got any ideas so far I'm drawing a blank.''

''That's easy.'' Sally said.

''What?'' we all asked her.

''Babysitting.'' she said all looked at her increadously.

''Your serious?''Missy asked.

''Yeah.'' Sally answered,'' My mom did it and from what she says it should be a peice of cake.''

''None of us have done it before.'' Dianne said then Grace said sonthing to her in sign language,''Grace says that people are less likely to hire us if we are inexperenced.''

''No we're not.'' Faith said.''We all either have younger brothers or sisters or have help Sally with hers.'' This was true after all Sally had eight brothers and sisters.

''It's worth a try.''Jessi said shrugging.

''Anything to get that bat.'' Lexi said.

''I'm game if you guys are.'' Missy said. Then everyone turned to look at me.

''All right.''I said. I was game for any new adventure.

''Guys,'' Dianne said her voice full of concern,''What about Grace she's deaf.''

We were all quiet for a moment then Sally said,''She can tag along with somebody.''Grace nodded in agreement.

''Okay now that we know what we're doing how are we gonna spread the word?''I said excitment building inside me.

''Ruth do you have any art stuff?'' Sally asked.

''Yeah.''I answered raising an eyebrow.

''Where?'' she asked again.

''In the top of my closet.''

Sally got up out of the pool and started running to the house.

''Wipe your feet!'' I called.

''Okay!''

When she dissapeared inside the house we continued playing.

''Hey Ruth hav you met the boy next door?'' Jessi asked peeking at me from under her sun glasses.

''Yeah.''

''When?'' Jessi has to know everything about everybody it gets kind of annoying after a while though.

''This morning.''I didn't feel like telling the girls about the incident last night.

''What was he wearing?'' Lexi asked suddenly interested.

''A towel.'' Ruth said my face getting hot.

''A towel you mean-''Faith started but burst in to fits of giggles.

''He just came out of the shower okay!''I said then burst out laughing with everyone else.

''I would pay anyhting to be you at that moment.''Jessi said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

''Girl you are messed up.''Missy said playfully hitting Jessi's arm.

''Shut up!''Jessi shot back giving Missy an evil look.

''That's your comeback for everything.'' Faith said.

''What's taking Sally so long?''Dianne asked looking towards my bedroom window.

''Are you lost!''Lexi called.

Sally replied''No! Ruth can you come up here?''

''I'm coming!''I called then I said to the girls a little too loudly,''Let me go get her before she kills herself.''

''I heard that!''

''You were supposed to Sally!''I laughed.

When I got to my bedroom Sally was standing in my closet on her tip toes trying to reach my box of art supplies.I burst out laughing like an idiot.

''What the hell is so funny?''

''The stool is right beside you dork.''

''Oh.''

As I got the stool out I couldn't help but say,''Boy, you really do lack common sense.''

''Oh this is coming from the girl that sat on a bench that had a 'wet paint' sign in front of it.''

''You promised you wouldn't bring that up!''

''Jeez it was just a comeback,''

''Okay let's get the damn art supplies and leave.''

''Agreed.''

When we got back to the pool all the girls were horsing around. Even though we're ging to be freshman next year wes ometimes play and act like a bunch of thrid graders.

''Guys!''I said.

''Me and my faithful sidekick have returned from our dangerous mission.''Sally said in a funny voice.

I decided to play along so I said,''Yes we walked through the valley of the shadow of death.''

''Valley of the shadow of death my ass get and the pool and let's make some posters okay!'' Lexi snapped. At the moment she was fending off Jessi who was trying to attack her.

We grabbed the markers, paper and drew about 40 posters.

This babysitting thing might work out after all.

* * *

**This chapter was just kind of a spur of the moment thing so sorry if it wasn't as good as my previous chapters. Benny will make his appearance in the next chapter!:) Please review! I'm willing to take suggestions!**


	4. Dad ,secrets and surprises

**Hello readers! First of all thank you for the reviews! I am sooo happy that I have people that are interested in my story. If you haven't reviewed yet I encourage you to . Enjoy chapter 4 ! Please read and review. :)**

* * *

Logan POV

_Boy,_I thought_,Ruth Rodriguez was something else._

And this isn't because she's super hot.I mean, she _is_ pretty but, I kind of like her personality. Granted, I had only met her twice and it was only for like, five minutes each time.I guess it was some kind of sixth sense or, my crazy boy hormones.

Anyway, at about ten this morning I was in the driveway shooting hoops(I play basketball) we I heard some shierks coming from her backyard. I was alarmed so I dicided to check it out Ruth and a bunch of girls (I guess her friends)were horsing around in the pool.I smiled. Before I moved here me and my friends used to mess around like that.I don't know why I was thinking about them, they were more than a thousand miles away. I heard that Ruth and her friends play baseball a lot. Baseball, I missed it. I just couldn't play it made me think of ...oh never mind.

Ruth POV

''Ahhhhh! Stop it Ruth! It took me forever to fix my hair this morning!''

''You stop doing it to me I'll stop doing it to you!''I said as I tried to block Missy's splashs of water while trying to deliver my own.

''Jessi!Put me down!''Faith squealed as she was being spun around in the air by Jessi who had Faith's small body slung over her was _really_ small for her could easily be mistaken for a ten-year old.

''I swear you girls fight like a bunch of boys!''

I turned towards the voice. It was Dad!

''Dad!''I screamed.I jumped out of the pool and gave Dad a big bear hug.

''Hello beautiful.''Dad said.''Where's Ben?''

'' At the play some ball before he gets home?''

''Sure.''

I turned around. The girls had left.I picked up a bat and dad got ready to pitch.

''Okay dad give me your fastest pitch.''I said with a confident smile on my face.

''Alright don't blame me if you strike out.''

Dad pitched the ball I hit it without a problem.

''Come on Dad I said your fastest not your slowest.''I said.

''Okay if you insist.''

When I swung at the ball. I clipped though I knew the third and last pitch would be the fastest but,I was still determined to hit it.I closed my eyes and swung blindly at the ball and was atonished to hear a _crack _of my bat making contact with the ball.I watched it go up, up and dissapear behind the neighbor's fence.

I threw my hands in the air and screamed,''It's a Home Run!I hit a Home Run with my eyes closed!''I was overjoyed as I ran around the imaginary bases.

''It was luck your eyes were closed!''Dad said as he ran after me.

''It was _talent_.I'm not named after Babe Ruth for nothing.!''

When I said this dad had caught up with out of breath we colapsed on the grass.

''You know Ruth you do have talent.''

''She's knows Dad you don't need to tell her.''We looked up and saw that Ben was standing on the back porch.

Ben continued,''I've been here for the last five minutes.''

''I guess we have too much fun without you.''I replied.

''Dinner!''Mom called from inside.

_Thank God I'm starving,_I thought.

* * *

During dinner the phone rang.

''I'll get it.''Ben said getting up.''Hey Ruth it's for you it's Jessi.''

I picked up the phone and said,Hello.''

''Het Ruth.''came Jessi's voice.

''Where are you?" I asked.

''Sam's house. After lleaving your place we went to the diner.''

''You didn't invite me?''I replied with a fake whine.

''We thought you'd want some father-daughter time.''

''Thanks you guys are the best.''I said smiling.

''Anyway,guess who we saw at the diner?"

''Who?"

''Emma Phillips.''

''What did she have to say this time?''I asked. We run in to Emma about three or four times a live in a _very _ small town.

''She said 'You'll find your wimpy posters blowing around Main Street.''

I was shocked even though I really shouldn't girl is MEAN! I finally said,''I can't believe it.''

Jessi said,''I know she's such a bitch.''

I knew where this conversation was headed.I needed some privacy. I told Jessi,''I'm gonna hang up.I'll pick up the phone in my room. See you in like five seconds,''

''Okay.''

Wordlessly I hung up the phone and headed up stairs to my we turned 12 our parents got me and Ben phones for our rooms.

When I picked up my phone I said,''Jessi? Still there?"

She answered,''Yup still here.''

''So, why are you at Sam's house?"

''We are...um working on new Emma destroyed all our old ones.''

''What are you guys really doing Jessi?''I asked nit believing her for a second.

''It's a secret.''

''Jessi!Remember? All of us promised not to keep secrets from wach other.''

''I know but, you really can't know what we're doing!''

'' remember what happened last time when we started keeping secrets.''

Jessi took that chance to change the subject,''So when are you and Logan gonna get together?"'

''What!?''

''Oh have the perfect outfit for you when you go on your first date with him!''

''Jessi, how do you even know Logan likes me?''

''Because on the way to the diner me and the girls heard him reciting different ways to ask you out!""

''How do you it was me he was talking about?"'

''Because he started every sentence with Ruth Rodriguez.''

''Wow.''

''Yeah I 's going to be the second greatest love story this town has ever witnessed.''Jessi gushed.

''What's the first?"

''Your mom and dad.''

''Oh and I take it me and Logan are supposed to be the second.''

''Yes of course.''

''Okay see you-''I started.

''No! Wait! I have the prefect way to get back at Emma!''

After she told me what she and the girls were planning to do to Emma we said our goodbyes.I suddenly didn't feel like finishing !Wow!Wow! Logan likes me! What if me and Logan were the second greatest love story this town has ever witnessed?

* * *

**_So_**** hope you guys enjoyed chapter four.I thinking about changing the title of the , I'm stuck between Home Run summer and the Second greatest love story this town has , could you guys let me know which one you like better when you reveiw?See you later!**


	5. Hidden Talent

** Readers! Thank for the reviews! To BTRrusher1 I will mention Ruth's mom's name and I will be doing a prequal to this story I will start it in January! Please continue to review!**

**Okay enough of me let's get to the story!**

* * *

Ruth POV

After church , me, the girls and the sandlot boys headed to the sandlot for our weekly baseball game. My team was up to bat first.

''PLAY BALL!'' Gregory yelled at the top of his lungs. I flinched. He was right behind me.

''C'mon John do your worst!''I dared.

''Alright Ruth! This is my heater let's seen if you can live up to your name!''John said getting ready to pitch his 'heater'.

CRACK! The ball went up and up and barely missed going over the fence that separated us from the dreaded beast. I got to second base. Lexi was up to bat next. Oh boy. Lexi batting and Gregory playing catcher was _not_ the greatest mix.

''Hurry up Lex I havn't had lunch yet.''Gregory said.

''It's Lexi.''Lexi growled.

''Lex,Lexi, Alex, Allie, Lis , Lissa their all the same thing really.''

''Shut up Gregory!''Lexi screamed turning around. Turning around caused her to miss the first pitch.

Gregory's only reply was,''Strike One.''

Lexi turned around. You could tell she was _really_ pissed.

Gregory continued his taunt,''Hey Lexi's is that Trinity out there in left feild? She's naked.''

''If you don't shut up Gregory I'll feed your baseball glove to The Beast.'' Lexi missed the second pitch. Trinity is Lexi and Gregory's nine year old sister.

''Okay, Okay I'll shut up.''

Thanlfully, Lexi did not miss the next pitch. I was on third she was on first. So far the game was going smoothly.

''Hey! Whose is that?'' Ben yelled pointing to the outfeild.

I squinted. Oh no! It was Logan. My face was already getting hot. What if he came to ask me out out ? In front of everyone ! In front of _the boys_! Oh this was going to be the worst day of my life!

''I think it's Logan but, I'll go check it out anyway.''I said as I started jogging towards Logan.

''Hey.''I said.

''Hey.''

''Soooo...what are you doing here.''I asked in the most polite way possible.

''I was wondering...can I play with you guys I have nothing to do.''Logan asked rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

_How mean! _I thought,_ He saves playing for us for when he has nothing to do! Then again, I am kinda sorta crushing __on him and you don't want to be mean to your crush. _

Snapping out of my thoughts I said,''I thought you were in to basketball?''Ugh! What a stupid question! A person can have more than one intrest! Especially when it comes to sports!

Seemingly unfased Logan answered,''I havn't played baseball since elementary school. I want to see if I improved with age.'' He chuckled. Noticing that it was a joke, I giggled. Not at the joke but more so to be polite and that I was embarassed.

''Hey will you two stop flirting and get in the game!''Ben yelled.

''Who was that?" Logan asked as we jogged to the dugout.

''My twin.''I answered.

''That's cool. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a twin.''Logan said.

''Trust me, you don't.'' I replied flatly.

''Hey, he can't play.'' Ben said.

''Why not?" I snapped.

'' 'Cause sis uneven amount of players.''

''So, he'll just be on whichever is batting. There problem solved dummy!''I said.

''Okay, alright don't be mean,''Ben replied.

Since my team was batting Logan would be on my team. When he got up to bat he seemed to know what he was doing, but I couldn't be sure until he actually hit the ball,_ if_ he hit the ball.

''Hey John.''I called,''Give him an easy one okay?"

''What you don't want your boyfriend to get hit by a baseball?" John asked. That statement prompted the rest of the boys (excluding Logan) to start making kissing noises and acting all lovey dovey.

''No I don't want him to get hit by one of your sucky out of control pitches!''I shot back. John stuck out his tongue at though I told Johm to take it easy on him I dought he will.

CRACK! Logan hit the ball with such force that it was a blur as it went over the fence. Everyone looked ,atonished at Logan who looked suprisingly unfased. How could he not be shocked? No one on either of the teams had ever hit a ball that hard.

''Holy shit.''Gregory said taking off his catcher's mask.

''It think we should call the game.''Ben said quickly.

''Yeah we should.''Austin agreed.

Those wosses! They thought Logan was going to suck and now that he proved them wrong they can't accept it! They really do have big egos, a least Ben does anyway.

I wait until everyone had left to talk with Logan.

''Hey that was a great hit.''I ! I just said _great_! It was more than great. It was awesome!

''Yeah it was pretty awesome.''Logan bent down to tie his shoelaces.

''I was wodering...want to join the team? I mean, your a pretty good baseball player.'' I rambled. I had a tendancy to ramble when I was nervous.

''I'd probally need a coach if I ever want to be as good as you.''Logan replied. I was blushing. I mean, who wouldn't ? A handsome guy like him gives you a complement and it was only your third time talking to him.

''I could coach you!''I offered suddenly. You know when you speak before you think ? I just did that. I _hate _when that happens.

''Really?" Logan looked at me raising an eyebrow.

''Sure we can start tomorrow.'' I said. Oh no I did not just say tommorrow. Tommorow was the girls day at the sandlot and I had my first babysitting appointment at four o'clock.

''When?'

''Ten to three .'' I answered. That was probally the best time for me. Now I'd just have to find a way to get the girls off the sandlot.

''Sure. See ya later.''and with that Logan biked away.

''Bye.'' I called.

When I got it was a little after 2 o'clock in the afternoon. A soon as I laid down to take a catnap the phone rang. Groaning, I pick up the phone.

''Hello.''I said slightly annoyed.

''Hey Ruth. It's me, Sally. Come meet us at the sandlot.''Sally said.

''Why!'' I whined.

''Because we're gonna get back at Emma remember?''

''Oh yeah...I'll be right there.''

''Okay bye.''

''Bye.''

When I got to the sandlot all the girls were gathered aroung Faith, who was tinkering with a water hose thingy.

''What's that?'' I asked.

''A water hose that we're gonna spray Emma and her friends with.''Dianne explained.

It's going to be awesome!'' Missy said.

''Oh can you guys not come to the sandlot tommorrow?''I asked. They all looked at me like I was insane.

''What? Why?''Faith asked.

'' I'm going to be coaching Logan-''I started.

''Awww you two are on a date!'' Jessi said.

''It's not a date! It's just a...ummmm. Okay I don't know what it is but it's not a date!''I said.

''It's a date.''Jessi said.

''Totally.'' Sally agreeed.

''Okay I'm changing the sudject. So how did you guys get Emma to come here?''I asked.

''We told her Logan would be here.''Sally answered.

''What?"I asked. What did Emma and Logan have to do with each other? Unless...

''Yeah she has a major crush on him.''Jessi informed. Jessi knows everyhting about everybody. Well.. almost everything.

''So girl, you better make your move.''Missy suggested.

''Before it's too late.'' Lexi added.

''Shut up!'' I said.

''Shhh she's coming!'' Faith wisper-shouted as she yanked me down behind a bush with everyone else.

When Emma and her two friends Marilyn and Connie were about ten feet away we could hear what they were saying.

''So why are we coming to this party anyway?'' Connie asked. She and Marilyn weren't the smartest girls in the world.

''Because you idiot Logan Samuels will be here !''Emma snapped.

''Where are they anyway?"Marilyn asked.

''I don't know the dorks were probally late.''Emma said.

I stood up from behind the bush and shouted,''No you're late Emma!''

Then on cue Faith turned the hose on and Emma, Marilyn and Connie got blasted with water.

''AHHHHHH!''They all schreeched at the top of their lungs. We all laughed until our sides hurt.

''I think that'll be the last time you'll mess with us for a long time Emma!''I shouted.

''Uh! I hate you!''she screamed. I wasn't fased. It was hard to take her seriously when she was drenched in water.

''Emma cry me a river! Build a bridge! And get over it!''Jessi yelled. No one knows why , but Jessi's always disliked Emma more than anyone else.

''Buzz off Johanna.''I said.

''What? Your real name's Johanna!''Connie said trying to surpress giggles. Yup. Her real name is Johanna Philips.

''Shut up Ruth!''Emma huffed. There's nothing else she can call me but Ruth. She doesn't know my middle name.

Emma continued,''You're going to regret this Ruth Rodriguez.''

''Yeah right.''I shot back.

Only I didn't know I would regret it.


	6. Coaching

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews! Please continue. This is chapter six of my story. Enjoy :) This chapter probally won't be as long as the previous ones. I've started my prequal story a little earlier than expected it's titled Sandlot Love Stories. :)**

* * *

Ruth POV

Okay Logan was a work in progress when it came to baseball, but he was getting better. He was amazing at batting, but he was a liitle bad at everything else. Currently I was hitting balls to him, he was in the outfeild catching them.

''That's good.'' I said. I tried to give him as much praise as possible.

After the 'lesson' I came to the dugout and saw Logan rubbing his eyes. Was he..._crying_?

''You okay?''I asked. Logan jerked his head up.

''Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just alergies.''Logan assured me.

''Okay I've got to go..I have babysitting.''I said

''Okay see you next Monday.'' Logan replied giving me his million dollar smile.

''Or sooner.''I smiled back.

As I turned to leave Logan said,''You know Ruth, you're really nice to do this for me.''

''Yeah, you're gorgeous- wait _what?_ I mean you're a great student! Not that you're not handsome. I mean you are. It's just-''I spluttered.

''Ruth, I'm going to say bye before you start digging a hole that you can't get out of.''Logan said looking at me with an amused look.

Oh I am sooo stupid!

* * *

That kid just sucked at playing baseball. I'm not talking about Logan,oh no, Logan was a rockstar at it. It's the kid I'm babysitting for, a boy named Jamie Gordon he was about eight years old. He had his heart set on being a baseball player. It's just ,he knew everything about it he just sucked at playing it. I tried everything. Putting him in a different batters box, making him swicth hands, I even tried switching hands pitching! I did everything I knew but nothing worked! So, I decided to go to professional. Baseball player.

''Dad, I don't know what to do about him.''I groaned flopping do on the couch in the living room of my house.

''Look honey, like I said before, all you can do is keep working with him.''Dad said.

''Or he just sucks at baseball.''Ben said coming in to the living and sitting down on top of my legs.

''Get off of me. Why don't you just jump out a tree and break your neck?''I said kicking him the couch.

''I'll jump out the tree, but you probally won't be lucky enough to have me break my neck!''Ben replied in a sing-song voice as he left the room. I threw my baseball glove at him.

''And she misses, ladies and gentleman by a total of three feet.''Ben said in a radio anouncer voice.

I groaned and stared at the ceiling. Oh what was I going to do? I didn't know what to do about Jamie Gordon. I didn't know what to do about Logan. I certainly didn't know what to do about Ben. Or the secret that my friends were obiviously keeping from me.

I didn't know what to do about anything.


	7. the legend of the beast

**Thank you for the reviews please continue. :) Enjoy Chapter Seven. Hope you had a great Christmas and a wonderful New Year.**

* * *

Logan POV

''What's the beast?''

Everyone looked at me as though I had grown three heads or something.

''Camp out.'' They all said.

* * *

That night, all the sandlot kids (including myself ) gathered at the pitchers mound on the sandlot. We didn't get in the tree house because there were so many of us. Anyway, we were in this big circle around the pitchers mound, girls on one side and guys on the other.

Austin cleared his throat,'' Okay to make a prefect circle we need 365 of you, we're a little short, but that's beside the point.''

''Hurry up Austin! I've got things to do!''Dianne snapped.

''Dianne, you are an intreget.''Sally said.

''Intrvert! In-trev-ert! Not, intreget!You've been saying that since the fifth grade! Get it right already!''Ruth said.

Sally looked at her and pushed her glasses up on her nose,''Oh yeah, I'll say what I want to say.''Sally finished her statement by smacking Ruth on the back of the head. Ruth responded by jumping on top of Sally. Soon, they were fighting.

''It's best to just leave them be when they do this.''I turned around to see Nick sitting next to me.

''Don't make me come over there.''Austin warned pointing a finger at Ruth and Sally, who were still fighting each other.

''Shut up Austin.''Ruth growled.

''Oh, don't tell me to shut up.''Austin shot back.

''Poor, poor Austin.''Jessi started shaking her head.

''He thinks he's such a badass but he's just a...oh what's the word I'm looking for...''Missy continued raising an eyebrow at Lexi.

''Oh yeah, a wimp!''Lexi finished.

''You said it sistah!''Faith gave Lexi a high five.

Austin sat down, defeated.

''QUI-ET!'''Gregory yelled making everyone come to attention.

''Jeez Gregory do you want to wake it up?''Ruth snapped.

''Wake what up?''I asked.

''The beast.''Everyone said.

''The story of the beast makes no sense at all.''Ruth said,''Dad concured the first beast. David Durango concured the second. I really doupt that there's a third.''

''But there is.''Andrew insisted.

''You go over to that fence and look through that hole, Ruth.''Ben said pointing to the basketball size hole in the wooden fence.

''I've done it a million time but he hasn't.''Ruth gestured towards me.

''Okay Logan, go over to that fence, look in the hole and be quiet.''John instructed.

I tip-toed over to the hole in the fence, crouched down, amd peered in to the hole. Before I saw anything I heard the loudest dog bark in the world. I jumped back.

I ran back to the circle,''What was that?''I asked out of breath.

''The beast.''Everyone said. Why did they always do that?

Austin took that as his cue to start the story,''The legend of the third beast goes back a long time...''

The story of the third beast didn't really go back that long time ago. It was only like a couple of years ago. Okay so, after Mr Myrtle died his sister moved in to his house and she got a got a gaurd dog and it was really mean. I really didn't think the story was true.

''That's bull.'' Missy said.

''I don't believe it.''Jessi agreed.

''I hate to say it guys bot I agree with the girls.''I admitted.

''Traitor!''Gregory said.

''Guys, he's intitled to his own opinion.''Ruth reached out and gave my hand a reasurring squeeze. I don't think anyone noticed though.

''Ugh! You idiot!''Missy schreeched. We looked to see Missy's nail polish bottle turned over and John's foot dangerously close to it.

''What?''John asked then turned around to see that he had kicked over his sister's nail polish bottle.''Oops, sorry sis.''

''I can't believe you!'' Missy said and she grabbed her sleeping bag and stomped over to sit beside Grace.

''So Ruth how much money have you made for the competition thing?''Ben asked changing the subject.

''Forty-five dollars.''Ruth said.

All the boys started laughing.

''We've made one hundred and thirty -six dollars.''Ben said.

''How did you make so much?''Sally asked.

''We just put all our alowence money together.''John answered.

''Yeah we don't waste our money like _some _ people.''Ben said.

''Does anyone know how much money Phillips has made?''I asked.

''Who knows, he probally just stole some money for his dad's wallet or something.''Gregory said.

''I'm tired, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to sleep.''Ruth said yawning.

* * *

Ruth POV

''Psst. Hey Ruth. You awake?''Logan shook me awake.

''I am now.''I said streching.

''Can I talk to you for a minute?''

''Sure.''I answered getting up.''What's up.'

''Let's go over to the dugout. I don't want anyone to hear us.''

I knew after he said that that wahatever he wanted to say was important.

We got to the dugout I waited for him to speak first.

''You go first.''Logan said.

''You go first. You were the one that dragged me hafeway across a baseball feild just to tell me something.''

He took a deep breath,'' Ruth, I like you, a lot. Will you go out with me?On a date?''

''I...um...I...''I frantically searched for the right words.

Logan sighed,''I knew you'd say no.''

''Logan...I'd love to go on a date with you!''I wrapped my arms around his waist and he kissed me.

It was awesome.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews would be amazing. I'm so happy that you guys take the time to read and review my story.**

**You guys rock!**


End file.
